


Hiccups

by AdorableThatsATree



Series: Voltron Season 8 Countdown [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hiccups, giggles, that'll make sense at the end, they're annoying and i hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableThatsATree/pseuds/AdorableThatsATree
Summary: Lance get's the hiccups and Allura want's to know what they are.





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender.
> 
> Note: This is day four of my Countdown to Voltron Season 8. More about my personal life and this story will be at the end.

Lance was wondering the castle in boredom. He had no one to talk to right now. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran were looking at the ship’s maintenance. Shiro and Keith were sparring, one on one. Joining them is out of the question. Allura is a princess. He can’t really talk to a princess.

It was when he was deep in thoughts that it started. Hic. “No,” Lance quietly groaned out loud. He looked around to see if anyone was around. Thankfully no one was. Hic. That was louder than the last one. Lance quickly made his way to an empty room.

Hic. Once he entered and closed the door he sighed in relief. It was the closet where all the extra blankets and pillows were kept. Hic. The pile of pillows were looking like a comfortable place to sit and hope the hiccups went way at that moment. He plopped onto the pillow pile and closed his eyes. Hic.

Lance flipped over and screamed into the pillows. Hic. Hiccups are annoying. Hic. They’re only worse when you think of it. Hic. They force you to think of it. Hic. When he stopped screaming, he heard the door open.

“Hello Lance. I didn’t know you were in here. Is it an Earth custom to hide in closets?” Allura’s voice filtered into the mostly silent room. Lance faced Allura with a smile.

“People usually only hide in closets to play Hide and Seek. A kids game.” Lance said as he stood up. Hic. He quickly covered his mouth hoping Allura didn’t hear.

“What was that sound?” Allura asked looking around. Hic. “Are you dying?” She sounded like it was a secret that no one was supposed to know. Lance smiled at that.

“No I’m not dying. I just-Hic- I just have the hiccups.” Lance explained. Allura looked at him with stars in her eyes.

“What are hiccups?” She asked. His smile deepened as he patted the pillows beside him. Allura sat there.

“Hiccups are a really annoying -Hic- really annoying thing that happens sometimes. I don’t know what causes it, you might have to ask the others.” Lance explained the best he could. Allura was listening to every word.

“So, they’re something you can’t control then?” she titled her head to the side with a confused look. Hic. Lance started to silently chuckle a little. Allura looked so confused.

“No.” Lance replied between near silent laughs. Allura looked at him in thought.

“How do you get rid of them then?” She asked causing Lance to go in thought. Hic.

“I don’t know.” Lance muttered. Hic. “I always scares and water helps. I even heard once that drinking water upside down helps. I don’t know though.” Hic. Lance looked away, not wanting to see Allura.

“Hmm. How does one drink water upside down? I don’t know about humans, but for alteans it’s impossible.” She looked at Lance with a weird look on her face. Lance starting to laugh at the expression.

“Sorry for laughing Princess. I don’t think it’s possible for humans to do healthily.” Lance said between giggles. Allura started to laugh along. Hic.

“I don’t think it’s possible for many beings.” Allura said in thought. Lance started to think of any animals on Earth that may be able. None came to mind.

“I don’t think so either.” Lance giggled along side Allura, who was still giggling.

After laughing for a while Lance noticed his hiccups were gone. “I wonder how they disappeared?” Lance muttered to himself. Allura shrugged at Lance’s question.

They left the closet after finding out they were in there for an hour, or varga in interspace time.

 

A week went by before Lance found Coran hiccupping away in the control room. Shiro was there asking about their destination.

“Wait.” Lance interrupted the two. “What’s that?” It couldn’t be hiccups. Allura had no idea what they were. Coran looked at Lance and said something in Altean.

“It roughly translates to Tummy Giggles.” Coran clarified. Lance looked on in confusion. “Don’t humans get them?”

“How do you get rid of them?” Lance asked, maybe this is how it’s different from hiccups.

“There’s a whole bunch of myths, however I find that giggles get rid of them best.” Coran stated in between hiccups. So they are actually hiccups, the shared laughs with Allura must have helped him.

“Thank you Coran.” Lance said as he made his way out of the room. He needed to find Allura.

“Do humans get them?” he heard Coran ask Shiro, muffled by the wall.

 

Allura was in her room, the last place Lance checked. When he knocked on the door, there was a quiet “Go away Coran.”

“It’s Lance, not Coran.” Lance said. After a moment the door opened and Allura pulled Lance in as she closed the door. “Hello Princess?” Lance asked.

“You don’t have to call me Princess. I’m not your Princess.” Allura said, “Call me Allura.”

“Alright Pr-Allura.” Lance blushed. The two sat on Allura’s bed. “So, I just heard that alteans get hiccups, or ‘tummy giggles’.” Lance said turning to Allura. “You probably knew this.”

“Yes. I wanted to help you Lance.” Allura looked at her lap. One of the mice flopped on her dress. Lance looked at Allura.

“Hey, Allura. Thank you.” Lance said and quickly placed his lips on Allura’s cheek. Lance stood up and turned to face the door, making sure Allura can’t see his red face.

“Wait, Lance.” Allura stood up, Lance looked at her. She was also red. “Will you have relations with me?” Allura asked. Lance smiled.

“Only if I can call you Princess sometimes. You may not be my Princess, but can you by My Princess?” Lance asked. Allura nodded.

“That’ll be nice.” Allura said as Lance sat back beside Allura.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr: adorablethatsatree
> 
> Note: This is a day late, I know. My tumblr has most of what happened. My friend was having a mental breakdown and he's more important than this. It's a bit rushed at the end, but I don't care right now. It's 12:23 am, so I'm only half an hour late... Maybe later I will rewrite/edit this, but I want to finish this countdown. So, I'm sorry if it sucks.
> 
> I also don't know how to bold or italicize, so that sucks. If you know how, can you tell me. All the "hic." was supposed to be bolded and italicized.


End file.
